I'll Always Come Home to You
by Shaynezo
Summary: Just the life of Spencer and Hanna. A sweet story of two women who love each other and their wonderful kids. Hanna is on a business trip and talks with her family through FaceTime. Can the family stand being apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm very sorry I was gone. Life got in the way. I have great news! I'll soon be working for the entertainment company Pocket Gems for their story app 'Episode.' When I post my first story, I'll be sure to let you guys know!

I'll update my fics soon, I promise! I wrote this story for a friend of mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Briiing_**

**_Briing_**

**_Brinng_**

The lilac silk sheets crumbed as Hanna sat up. She ran her hands through her tangled blonde tresses and rubbed her eyes.

**_Briing, briing_**

"What the f—" Oh, that's right. It was her MacBook Pro. Someone was calling her on FaceTime. Sliding out of her hotel's bed, she shuffled across the carpet, sat down at the little table and tapped the trackpad to wake up her computer.

The FaceTime symbol flashed - **_HOME_**

Hanna grinned and clicked the answer button. A face materialized into view and she was staring into eyes as blue as her own.

"Mommy!" the little girl on the end squealed. She peered forward, closer to the screen and grinned widely. "Mommy, hi! Hello! Hi, Mommy!"

Hanna smiled and pushed her messy hair behind her ears. Kayleigh might have inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she had her Ma's early-morning personality. "Hey, baby girl. What're you doing up? It's too early there."

"Mommy, it's 7! _That's _not early!" Her nose scrunched up and she sat back in a blue leather La-Z Boy chair that swallowed her entire body up.

Hanna smiled and pressed her hand to her throat. "I miss you, Kay. How's everyone?"

"_Well," _Kayleigh sighed with such exasperation Hanna was immediately reminded of Spencer, "everyone is sleeping, Mommy! Li's sleeping in your bed with Ma and Hunter."

Hanna's lips twisted slightly and she hoped Kayleigh didn't notice, but the little girl propped her elbows up on the desk and rested her hands in her palms.

"Hunter had a bad dream," she stated, confirming what Hanna was thinking. "Ma said it's only a phase. Are you coming home soon, Mommy? I miss you! I don't like your business trips. I do not. And you won't _believe _what Li did. She —"

"Kay," Hanna said softly. "Can you wake up Ma for me? I know it's early, but I need to speak with her."

"But _are _you coming home soon?" Kayleigh asked again. "Is it two more sleeps?"

"Two more sleeps," Hanna nodded at the energetic six-year-old. "Go wake up Ma, okay?"

"Yes! I love you, Mommy! Just two more sleeps!"

Hanna watched as her daughter bounced through Spencer's study and disappeared. She sighed and shut her eyes, rubbing her temples. It was so hard to be away from her family. Spencer, the kids. Hell, Hanna even missed Spencer's damn kitten, Bey, and she was convinced the feline hated her.

Sometimes Hanna couldn't believe this was her life. She was a successful fashion designer and had a family - with _Spencer -_ at age thirty-two. Spencer was a criminal lawyer and had her own firm just blocks away from their home, in sunny California.

Unfortunately for Hanna, her job required a _lot _of traveling and she had just spent the last two weeks in New York. She opened her eyes and glanced at the time - 10:05A.M. Where the heck was Spencer?

"Hello?" she called out to the empty room the family computer faced. "Anyone?"

Nothing but silence. Hanna slumped in her chair and closed her eyes.

**_"_****_Hanna, wake up! My water broke!"_**

**_"_****_That's okay, Spence."_**

**_"_****_Hanna!"_**

**_Hanna's eyes shot open and she sat up, throwing back their comforter. It was soaked and sweat trickled down Spencer's face._**

**_"_****_Oh, God. Oh, God." Hanna got up and flipped on the light. She grabbed Spencer's pre-packed overnight bag, stuffed her feet into slippers and helped Spencer up. _**

**_Early. Their boy was coming early. Almost three months early. How could that be possible? _**

**_There was a lot of commotion. Calling the hospital, contacting Spencer's OBGYN, scrambling to get the twins in the car. Poor Lila had barely buckled when Hanna tore off down the road._**

**_At the hospital, it was a whirlwind. nurses, doctors, patients and their family members crammed the hallways. A nurse with fiery red hair eased Spencer into a wheelchair and whisked her off, with Hanna running behind in bumble bee slippers (a gift from the girls) and dragging her twins behind her. _**

**_"_****_Mommy, Mommy, the baby is coming?" Lila babbled. "Is he, is he? The baby is coming?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah, the baby's coming, stupid!" Kayleigh quipped. _**

**_"_****_Don't call me stupid!"_**

**_"_****_Stupid, stupid!"_**

**_"_****_Poop face!"_**

**_Hanna whirled around and bent down so quickly she popped a muscle in her thigh. Ignoring the pain, she eyed her girls furiously, but her expressions softened when she saw their identical, sorrowful faces._**

**_"_****_Girls, this is go-time, remember? We have to be very brave for Ma."_**

**_"_****_And the baby, and the baby!" Lila squealed. "Can the baby sleep in my room, Mommy? The baby can sleep in my bed. I promise I'll be real good!"_**

**_"_****_The baby can't sleep in your bed, stupid!" Kayleigh snapped, her little hands on her hips. "Babies sleep in cribs!"_**

**_"_****_GIRLS!" Hanna shouted and Kayleigh instantly wrinkled up her nose and apologized to her sister. _**

**_"_****_Girls," Hanna sighed, "I need you two to be brave girls. No fighting. Just hugs and kisses, all right?"_**

**_"_****_Okay," they chorused. _**

**_Standing up, Hanna led the girls to the waiting room, set them up with coloring books and crayons given to her by a nurse and went off to Spencer's room. The girls would be just fine in _****_care of the nurses._**

**_Spencer's hospital room was a pale blue with yellow ducks plastered everywhere. She was propped up in bed with the support of at least a dozen pillows, and OBGYN, Doctor Something-Or- Other - Hanna never could remember her name - was coaching her through a contraction. Hanna remembered this part all too well when she'd given birth to the twins just three years ago._**

**_She hurried forward and knelt next to Spencer's bed, gripping her sweaty hand tightly. _**

**_"_****_Baby…"_**

**_"_****_Hanna, the -" Spencer panted, swallowing a lump in her throat, "the girls. Are —"_**

**_"_****_They're fine" Hanna whispered. "Coloring with the nurses."_**

**_"He - he'll be early," Spencer croaked. "Our baby boy.."_**

**_"_****_He'll be fine," Hanna reassured her, though she wasn't sure on the statistics of preemies and their survival. She glanced tiredly at Spencer's doctor. "Right? Our boy will be okay?"_**

**_"_****_We can hope for the best," she replied._**

**_Hanna squinted at her badge - Patrica. _****_Well, freakin' Patrica better be damn right._**

**_Suddenly, Spencer screamed so loudly Hanna's stomach dropped. The beeping on the monitors, displaying numbers and lines Hanna couldn't understand, started going wild and Spencer's face turned ashen._**

**_"_****_S-Spencer?"_**

**_"_****_We have to get the baby out now," Doctor Patrica said frantically. There was panic in her tone and Hanna's grip tightened. Nurses bustled in and Spencer was being told to push._**

**_"_****_Breathe, breathe, push," Hanna heard them say. At one point she started repeating them and at another, she was sure Spencer would break her hand with the amount of pressure she was applying._**

**_And then - there it was; the cry. A single, soft cry from their baby boy. He was lifted up in the doctor's hands and Hanna stopped breathing. Was he —-_**

**_"_****_He's absolutely beautiful," Doctor Patrica whispered. "Would you like to hold him?"_**

**_Spencer, panting heavily and barely able to move, nodded weakly. Their boy was passed to her and she held him, her eyes filling with tears and her mouth wobbling._**

**_"_****_Hanna, he's perfect." Spencer whispered. "He's just wonderful."_**

**_Hanna wiped Spencer's eyes and then her own and brushed dark hair out of her baby's eyes. He was small, wrinkled and the cutest baby - next to her girls - Hanna had ever seen. "He's perfect," she echoed. _**

**_But too soon, their boy was taken away to be cleaned and dressed. It felt like an eternity until he was brought back - freshly bathed and dressed in rocket pajamas._**

**_Hanna had crawled into bed with Spencer and the girls had been brought in. The twins watched in fascination as their baby brother was placed in Spencer's arms._**

**_"_****_Ma?" Lila peered down at the baby. "He's wrinkly!"_**

**_"_****_He's so tiny," Kayleigh cooed. "Was I that tiny?"_**

**_"_****_Not this tiny," Spencer smiled up at her girls. She glanced at Hanna and winked. "He weighs two pounds and three ounces."_**

**_"_****_He's very tiny!" Kayleigh shouted. Her little hand hovered over her brother and she hesitantly touched his cheek. The baby gurgled up at her and everyone grinned._**

**_"_****_What's his name, Ma?"_**

**_"_****_Hunter," Spencer whispered. "Hunter Alexander."_**

**_"_****_That's the best name!" Kayleigh and Lila yelled. _**

**_"_****_It's perfect," Hanna smiled tearfully. "Welcome to the world. Hunter."_**

"Han?"

Hanna's eyes snapped open and she was staring into the sleepy eyes of her wife. Her stomach flipped and she smiled, amazed that Spencer still had that ability after so many years together.

"Hey," Spencer mirrored Hanna's smile.

"Hey yourself," Hanna murmured softly. "How is it you look so beautiful after just waking up?"

Spencer laughed. "I could ask you the same question. "How was the conference?"

"Extraordinary," Hanna replied. "Kay said Hunter had a nightmare?"

Spencer frowned and combed her fingers through her tangled locks. "He's okay. He dreamt the monsters were after him again."

"Poor little guy."

"He misses you," Spencer said. "I think he misses you more than I do. He's such a Mommy's boy," she teased.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Tell him I'll be home in two sleeps."

"Nights," Spencer corrected.

"The girls say sleeps," Hanna laughed. "I'm used to it. Speaking of the girls, what did Li do to Kay?"

It was Spencer's turn to roll her eyes. "Nothing, you know how dramatic Kay is. Li just rearranged her bookshelf out of order. She put her books in order by color instead of alphabetical."

Hanna snorted with laughter. "Those two. They _would_ have your brains."

Spencer grinned and stuck out her tongue. "I miss you too, you know. For some reason."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"No idea," Spencer faked confusion. "It's quite the conundrum."

"Nerd," Hanna teased.

Spencer playfully flipped Hanna off and rested her head on the desk, angling the computer's screen so Hanna could still see her. "Just two nights?"

"Two nights."

"I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too, Spence."

Spencer blew Hanna a kiss and Hanna returned it. The two women sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, observing one another and wishing that they were together.

"Hey," Spencer murmured, breaking their silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"You never have," Hanna giggled.

"Well. It's true. I mean, you are my _favorite."_

"You're my _favorite," _Hanna smirked.

"Just two nights?"

"Just two."

* * *

**_Two Nights Later_**

It was the longest two days for everyone in the Marin-Hastings clan. Kayleigh and Lila argued while Hunter worked as the peace-keeper for his sisters. Spencer worked on her cases and Hanna sold more designs to the company she'd been visiting.

It was just after two o' clock in the afternoon when Hanna set down her bags in the foyer of her home and called out to her family.

Seconds later, a tornado of brown hair flew into her arms. "MOMMY!" Hunter cried. "MOMMY, MOMMY!"

Hanna scooped Hunter up and hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his dark hair. "Hunter! Mommy missed you so much!"

"MOMMY, I MISSED YOU!" Little Hunter shouted into her ear. His excited cries brought everyone else running and there were a lot of hugs and kisses. A few _"gross!" _and _"yucks!"_ from the kids as their mothers kissed each other.

It took three hours for everyone to catch up. Hanna shared with her family how many designs she'd sold and listened as Kayleigh told her about the book she'd finished. Kayleigh was already reading the _Harry Potter _novels. She and her sister were as nerdy as their Ma.

Long after the children had been put to bed, Hanna and Spencer curled up on the couch in front of their fireplace. Their fingers laced together and their naked legs entwined.

Hanna kissed Spencer's sweaty forehead. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," Spencer breathed, brushing damp locks of Hanna's hair out of the eyes she loved so much. "Never leave again, okay?"

"Why would I do that? After all, you are my favorite."

"You're my favorite, Hanna. You're my favorite."

* * *

What did you guys think?!

Note: This is a one-shot and will not be continued.


	2. Family Outing

Hello! I decided to create a sequel for this story. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Will you get up? We have to get the kids ready."

"Mmhm."

"_Hanna, _wake up!"

"_Mm."_

Spencer gave Hanna a light shove, the black satin sheets falling off her bare shoulders. There was a teeth-shaped mark below the back of her neck and Spencer smirked. She reached out and lightly trailed her fingers over the mark, memories of last night flooding back to her. "Hey, do you even remember moving from the couch to our bedroom?" she teased, running her fingers across the back of Hanna's neck.

"I hardly remember my name when you touch me," came Hanna's reply. She finally sat up, the sheets falling down into a crumpled heap in her lap. She looked tired but happy. Her blonde tresses swayed down her back in luscious waves and her makeup was a little smudged. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten. We told the kids we'd take them to the carnival today, remember? It's the last day it's open."

Hanna sighed. "Do we _have _to? It's going to be so hot and full of runny-nosed brats."

"We promised. Come one, treat the kids today and I'll treat you tonight.."

"Is that a promise?"

"A guarantee, Han."

Hanna groaned, but reluctantly got up. Hanna went to help the kids while Spencer took a shower. And once everyone was ready, they piled in the car and were off.

"Ma?" Laila asked from her seat, "Ma, can we have churros when we get to the carnival?"

"Sure, honey," Spencer replied, slowing to a stop at a red light.

"And cookies?" Kayleigh added. "Right, Ma?"

"Yes."

"And ele-feet ears!" Hunter piped up excitedly. "Mommy's gonna get me ele-feet ears!" He looked adorable in his beige shorts and black and red checkered shirt. His brown hair had been moussed with just a little bit of gel - he always insisted - and on his face were his ever-present _Spider-Man_ sunglasses. He kept pushing them up and down his nose.

"It's _elephant _ears," Kayleigh corrected her brother tiredly. "Not feet!" She and Lila were dressed in matching yellow dresses with blue and pink polka dots spattered all over, respectively. Kayleigh had a bright yellow bow in her hair and Lila had pink. The girls had on matching _My Little Pony _flip-flops.

"But they aren't _real _ele-ele_phint _ears, right?" Hunter squealed. "Mommy, we can't eat their ears!"

Hanna smiled and glanced at Spencer. They had arrived at the carnival sooner than Hanna thought and her wife was slowly circling the parking lot in search of a close space. "Honey, they're pronounced elep_hant e_ars and no, they aren't real. It's just fried dough with powered sugar on it, silly!"

"Oh."

"Idiot," Kayleigh muttered under her breath.

"Kayleigh Rose!" Spencer warned in a clipped tone. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Hunter," Kayleigh grumbled.

"Like you mean it," Hanna chastised gently.

"I'm sorry," Kayleigh said more sincerely.

"It's okay," Hunter whispered. "It's okay."

Spencer pulled into a parking spot and everyone scrambled out of the car. The twins linked hands with Spencer and Hanna scooped up Hunter.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Hanna asked once they'd paid and were all inside. She was already irritated - kids were running around, shouting at the top of their lungs, the music was too loud and every ride seemed too fast. _Maybe I'm just getting old._

"I'm hungry," Lila spoke up. "Ma, I'm hungry. I want cookies!"

"Why don't we have some real food first before we eat junk food?" Spencer suggested. "Chicken fingers and fries?"

"Yes!" the kids cheered. Chicken fingers and fries were their favorite food. Their mommies rarely made it for them at home, so it was a real treat whenever they got to eat them.

Spencer led the family over to a food booth and placed everyone's order while Hanna sat down with the kids. By the time Spencer sat down with the food, Lila and Kayleigh were throwing discarded french fries at each other and Hunter was squealing in Hanna's ear about a chipmunk he'd seen, grasping her hair for more attention.

"Help!" Hanna gasped in mock distress as Hunter almost knocked off her sunglasses. "Attack of the lion!"

"Rawr, rawr!" Hunter growled playfully in Hanna's ear. He gently bit her cheek and licked the spot with his tongue. "I am a lion, a fro-corcious hunter! King of the jungle!"

"Fer—" Kayleigh started but fell silent when her Ma shot her a look. She lowered her eyes and shoved a handful of fries into her mouth.

"Mommy?" Hunter asked after a few minutes of silence. He'd gotten ketchup all over his face, so Hanna gently wiped it off with a napkin.

"Yes, buddy?"

"You're not gonna go away for a real long time now, right?"

Lila looked up from her soda cup - which she had swapped with Kayleigh for the turtle-shape - and frowned, her dimples showing. "No more sleeps without you, right?"

"Nope," Hanna smiled and grasped Spencer's hand. "My meetings are all over until fall."

"That's when we go back to school!" Kayleigh chirped. "Lila and I are gonna be big girls - in first grade!"

"No way!" Spencer placed a hand over her heart. "_Second _grade?"

"But we'll be smarter!" they chorused together. Spencer had to smile. The twins had been offered to skip two grades, but she and Hanna thought it would be best if they stayed with their age group and the friends they'd already made. Neither wanted to add stress on the their kids at such a young age, and they were just fine where they were at.

"Now, who's ready to have some fun?" Spencer cried.

"Me, me, me!" Hunter scrambled off Hanna's lap. "Let's go, family, let's go!"

**_Three Hours Later_**

Twelve rides. Four repeated. Long lines. Sticky fingers and messy faces. Juice spilled in hair, ice cream spilled on clothes. By the end of the day, the Marin-Hastings kids looked like they'd lost a fight in a candy factory. But the family had had a wonderful time and the kids were surprisingly well-behaved.

Spencer suspected it was the promise of one game each at the end of the day from Hanna if they'd listened.

The girls had won a stuffed bat and a rabbit, and now it was Hunter's turn. Hunter had chosen to pop balloons with darts, much to Spencer's uneasiness.

Hanna scooped him up, placed him on the counter and helped him hold the dart steady in his little hand.

"Like this, Mommy?"

"Yep! Now you just throw it!" Hanna gestured to the wall of balloons in front of them. "You just have to pop one!"

"Ooh," Hunter gazed in wonderment at the balloons in front of him. "I can do it!"

"You sure can!"

Hunter took a deep breath and threw the dart (with Hanna's help) as hard as he could manage. It popped a large purple balloon and Hunter jumped up and down, elated. "I DID, MOMMY. DID YOU SEE? DID YOU SEE? I DID IT. I AM LIKE SPIDER-MAN, I AM!"

"Congratulations!" The booth worked cheered. "You did it, little man! You can pick any prize on the bottom shelf!"

Hunter glanced at the row of stuffed animals. His eyes landed on a purple, black and red lion and he excitedly pointed to it, waving his arms so frantically he smacked Hanna - twice - in her face. "THE LION, THE LION. CAN I HAVE THE LION?"

"Sure!" The worker handed over one of the lions and Hunter hugged him to his chest. "Mommy, I gots a lion!"

"Good job, Hunt!"

"He's really cool!" Kayleigh looked almost disappointed, but then she hugged her rabbit to her chest. "It's okay, I still love you," she whispered into its ear.

As the family were on their way back to the car, they came across a little boy around Hunter's age, standing by one of the rides. He was crying and looked sad.

Hunter stopped walking and tugged his Mommy's hand. "Why're you crying?" he asked the little boy.

"I - I d- didn't win any prizes!" the little boy blubbered.

"Where's your Mommy?" Hunter tilted his head. Surely his mom wouldn't allow this?

The small boy pointed to a woman just a few feet away from him, talking on the phone. She missed the dirty looks Spencer and Hanna shot her.

"What's your name?" Hunter asked softly. "I'm Hunter!"

"Jacob." he said softly.

"Oh, that's cool!" Hunter looked at the lion in his hand, then back at Jacob's red face and puffy eyes. He thrust his hand out and waved the stuffed lion in Jacob's face. "You can have this! I winner it, but I don't need it! He can make you happy. His name is Diego."

Hanna's lips tugged into a grin and she shared a smile with Spencer - their little boy was so loving.

Jacob took it uncertainly and his whole face lit up. "You mean for real!?"

"Yeah!" Hunter cried happily. "Diego likes you, I can tell!"

"Wow!" Jacob hugged onto the lion tightly. "Thank you, Hunter! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

"Hanna.."

"On it, Spence."

Hanna left and returned with moments later with another stuffed lion like the one Hunter had given up. She handed it to her son and crouched down between the two boys. "See, his name is Clyde. So, now Clyde can go home with Hunter and Diego with Jacob. They'll be brothers!"

"Rawrrrr!" Hunter cried.

"Rawrr!" Jacob echoed. His mother, after finally hanging up, dragged her son away without so much as a 'thank you' to the family.

"What a bitch." Kayleigh grumbled. "Right, Ma?"

For once, Spencer didn't scold her. Sometimes the kid was right.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home."

**_Later That Night_**

"Oh, my God," Hanna groaned as she and Spencer finally crawled into bed an hour after the kids had fallen asleep. "I'm so old. My everything hurts," she whined.

"Baby," Spencer teased, tugging off her shirt and jeans. She kicked them away and slid into bed next to her wife. "I went on more rides with the kids than you did."

_"__I _went on the spinning rides," Hanna countered. "All of them."

"I'm easily nauseated" Spencer pouted.

"I'm easily…prone to aching."

"Nice."

Hanna flipped Spencer off and crawled on top of her, straddling her thin waist. "So. The kids are fed. Bathed. Sleeping. We treated them today…"

"Yeah…?"

"I believe you guaranteed me something this morning."

Spencer shrugged innocently. "We have three kids and I cleaned up two spilled milks tonight at dinner. And I scraped mashed potatoes off the wall. Thanks for that, by the way."

"…I need to work on my aim," Hanna laughed. "Hunter is starting to one-up me."

Spencer gently swatted Hanna's thigh and pulled her in for a deep, sensual kiss. Her hands traveled to her wife's thighs and she traced teasing shapes into her skin, then flipped them over so she rested on top. Her lips immediately found her neck, both hands slipping under Hanna's night shirt.

"Mmm," Hanna breathed. "Spence…"

Spencer smirked and gently bit on her wife's collarbone, eliciting a sharp gasp of satisfaction from her wife. Her hands worked to unhook Hanna's bra and she threw it somewhere behind her. Hanna's shirt went next and Spencer bit her lip at the flawless display of skin before her. "You're so beautiful."

"_You're _beautiful," Hanna replied, stealing a kick kiss. She aided Spencer in the removal of her clothes and the two women fell on the bed, limbs entwined, lips joined, dark hair mixing with brunette. They were sharp fingers and teeth. Gasps and moans. Sighs and flutters of the lips. They were everything and more. They were Spencer and Hanna - just as they always had been and just as they always would be.

Their family, their careers, it made their lives frustrating and difficult. But it was something they cherished and as the two women fell asleep together in each other's arms, they knew neither of them would want it any other way.

Why change perfection?

* * *

What did you guys think?

The next chapter of _Demons _is next! =)


End file.
